I guess I'll be Mom
by ThirdWheelOtaku
Summary: Maya is trapped in the land of SAO. Now she must show courage in a different way to aid those in need. She may not be a fighter but she sure as hell is a lover.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

This is the prologue. It's all written as diary entries. I do not own SAO or any of its original characters, just my OC Maya. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

December 25, 2021

"Merry Christmas!"

I open the box and there lies a helmet. With cords. Finally I get a present I actually wanted.

"Yes! Thank you, Dad. Yes yes yes. Perfect," I said as I hug my parents and try it on. Fits perfectly.

"And I got you a gift card so you can buy games for it." He hands me a prepaid gift card. 200 dollars for games. My possibilities are endless.

After unwrapping socks and more gift cards and more socks, I retreat to my room and plug in my helmet, my new NerveGear, and settle down on my bed. It opens to a tutorial page and lets me create an online profile. Choosing a username and an appropriate profile picture I start scanning the community forums for any news on the new beta for this Japanese game. Page after page, I finally find something about it.

Sword Art Online: Reality at its Finest!

I open the page and find a link to a beta tester's page. Of course there is an application for it. I print it out, log out of the NerveGear, and spend the rest of my night making this application look perfect. Scanning it back onto my computer I send it off in hopes I will be chosen. I knew so little about this new virtual reality games and I wanted to learn so much more. Being able to control my own personalized character with my BRAIN, no less. Science has come so far. Now I just wait for a response.

March 15, 2022

Being a homeschool kid means I can take as many breaks as I want, as long as I finish my work first. I've been a beta tester for Sword Art Online, or SAO for short, for about two months now. It's so amazing. My character looks just like me, minus she's got longer hair. And purple eyes. And she's much taller than I really am. Basically she's everything I wish I was. Ugh, this is so fun. I gave the name May to my character, the shorter version of my own name Maya.

A lot of the beta testers are focusing on their fighting skills. This is a chance for me to actually be outside without going outside. I raise my fighting and stealth skill enough to defend myself, but I like to wander around the map, finding flaws and little troubles for the creators. They seem to like my feedback. They keep sending me gifts of awesome armor and swords but I know I'll never use them. For now they sit in my inventory. I'm currently working on building a small hut for myself. And my cooking level is rising.

When we first logged into the first day of beta testing, we were asked to introduce ourselves to the people around us. Couple people seem cool, a lot of them are Japanese. I put in a suggestion to have an automatic translator so everyone can understand everyone. Until then, I've been teaching myself Japanese and Spanish. Growing up in an American household I only ever learned English. I trying to learn German as well but I might give up after the number system. Too hard.

Just as I kill a board, I get a present in my inventory. 'Great,' I think. 'Another sword.' I open it and it wasn't a sword. Nor was it armor. It was a gold cooking pan! The description said: Can be used for cooking or fighting because of its metal. Raises cooking skill three times as fast. Worth 10,000 gold.

I sent a thank you note to the creators and continue hunting and gathering building supplies.

November 3, 2022

This freaking sucks. We won't be home until the 6th. Had to go see Grandma, Dad says. She's getting very old, Dad says. Well Grandma can stick it where the sun don't shine. I heard a rumor on the forums that something big is gonna happen on the 6th in SAO. Maybe a special prize will be given out to players. It IS the official release of the game. Being a beta player I have a leg up from everyone. I'm currently at a level 7, meaning I have three skill slots. I currently have the One handed Dagger skill, the Fishing skill and the Cooking Skill. I've been able to construct a hut out of normal lumber, bone, and leather. I think the fishing skill has been my favourite. Dad always said when I got better he'd take me fishing. He stopped saying that after my 5th time in the hospital.

Gotta stop writing. Dad just said were 5 minutes from grandma's house. Yay (can you hint at my sarcasm?).

November 6th, 2022

FINALLY were home and FINALLY I can log on and get my special prize or whatever it is. UGH it has been too long. Three days too long! I'll write more after I log out.

From here on out it will all be written in first person. Like if you enjoyed this prologue!


	2. Chapter 2-In Game

Hello hello! Chapter two is here! It's all gonna be in first person! I do not own SAO or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Maya.

November 6th, 2022

FINALLY were home and FINALLY I can log on and get my special prize or whatever it is. UGH it has been too long. Three days too long! I'll write more after I log out.

In Game

As I log on, I find myself in a field of flowers. Wild boar are grazing in packs of about three. Easy beginner and tutorial enemies. Opening up my menu I equip a good dagger to defend myself just in case and an awesome light armor I found while chopping trees down. I start walking towards Starting City when I see two other players. The redheaded one was practicing moves and jumps while the black haired one just watched. 'Hmm…how do I know him?' I thought. 'He looks so familiar.' I make my way toward them. The black haired one turns around.

"Hmm? Oh. Hello." He gives a small wave and a stone wall face. The red haired boy stops jumping and wanders over to us.

"Hi!" He looks me up and down. "Oh. You must be a beta tester too."

That's where I know him from!

"Hey, I thought I recognized you. I remember seeing you about fighting demons and such. Kirito, right?" I stick out my hand to shake his. He takes it.

"Yeah. I've seen you." He lets go of my hand. The red headed boy quickly takes it instead.

"My name is Klein! Well, that's my game name. Best not to give out my real one, lest you come and stalk me. Although I wouldn't mind being stalked by such a lovely lady!"

I blush profusely. "Oh I doubt I'd be able to stalk you. I do not live in Japan." I shake his hand then let it drop to my side.

"WHAT!? Not in Japan? But your Japanese is so good!" I blink in response.

"What? I'm not speaking Japanese. You are mis-OH! During one of my beta runs I put in the suggestion that there be a universal translator for those who do not speak any other language. Other than their own of course."

Kirito nods. "Smart of you."

I can see Klein opening his menu. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I just ordered a pizza. And pizza always come before virtual reality. This is good bye for now. See yo-woah." His fingers are swiping furiously.

"Is everything okay, Klein?" I ask. I open my own menu. And I see the problem.

"There's no log out button. I can't leave. We can't leave!" Klein starts to get red in the face. Kirito opens his menu to see then closes it quickly. He starts walking towards the main town.

Before I can call out to him, all three of us are transported to the center of the Starting City. There are other players. A lot of players. Possibly…all the players? Varying sizes and hair colours and skin tones, but they all have the same look on their faces. Confusion of what is happening. I turn to Kirito and Klein. Kirito still has that kinda blank look on his face. Klein on the other hand…

"Oh my god what is this? Is it good? Is it bad? Are we getting a prize?" The word prize triggers a memory.

"Wait. I was browsing forums before logging on. There were rumours that something major was going to happen today in game. Maybe this is it. I thought it would be some sort of special item or something." I cross my arms and try not to look scared. Easy for an artificial avatar to do.

Before Kirito or Klein could respond, a hooded figure appears above the plaza square. A giant red circle cuts off any exit of said plaza. I can feel myself panicking. If this was real life my heart would probably almost give out. I equip my dagger to my hand, but Kirito raises an arm in front of me.

"Somethings not right." He says.

"You don't have to say that twice." Klein sarcastically remarks. I put away my dagger and wait for the hooded figure to talk, if it can.

"Attention players. Welcome to my world." The hooded figure says. Its voice booms over all of us. I can hear Kirito say under his breath, 'My world?'

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from you main menu. This is not a defect in the game…I repeat…this is not a defect in the game. It is FEATURE of Sword Art Online." It swoops its arms about to make itself look bigger.

"A feature? What is he talking about?" Klein steps closer to me.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the other side can shut down or remove your NerveGear. Should they be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Many players gasp. Some start crying. Klein turns to Kirito.

"What's that guy talking about? He's gotta be nuts! Right…Kirito?"

"He's right that the transmitter's signals work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled it could fry a brain."

"Theoretically." I input. "He could just be bluffing."

"Unfortunately," it continues. "Several players' family and friends have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever. From Aincard…and the real world." Its shoulders shake as if it is laughing. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. Can you throw up in a video game?

"213…dead." Kirito whispers.

More people start crying. I myself feel a couple tears fall down my cheeks.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is no minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But, I want you to remember this clearly." It pauses for a minute then continues in a somehow louder voice.

"If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape: complete the game. You are presently on the lowest level of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game.

"100 levels! 100 floors! That's impossible! Even the beta testers never made it anywhere that high!" Klein puts his hands on his head and crouches into a squat. I want to tell him it will be easy, but I do not know for sure. On the inside I am scared to death of what will happen.

"Finally," it still continues. "I've added a present to your item storage. Please see for yourself."

Everyone immediately takes out the present which seems to be a mirror. One by one, each player poofs into a cloud and emerges looking either very different or not that different at all. Kirito became slightly shorter and his hair is also shorter. Klein looks the same. Others are a different story. Guys are turning into girls, girls are turning into guys, 17 year olds are suddenly becoming 35.

I myself have shrunk in size. I am no longer my confident 5 foot 9. I no longer have pretty long hair and big doll eyes. I'm back to my mousy brown bob and my regular 5 foot 4. My eyes aren't big and doe like. I'm scrawny and pale and ugly. I begin to cry, making lots of noise. Klein puts an arm around my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

Kirito snaps his fingers in realization. "That scan. The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device. Remember? It can actually see what your face looks like. But for the height and body type…"

I manage to choke out, "Ca-ca-calibration." Sob sob sob.

"Right," Klein says. "When first using the helmet it had us calibrate it, right? You had to touch certain points on your body. But why?"

Kirito points to the hooded figure. "He's gonna tell us I guess."

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of SAO and the NerveGear, do all this? Well, my goal has already been achieved. I created SAO and Aincrad for one reason: to create this world and intervene in it." Its shoulders shake again in silent laughter.

"And now, dear players, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online Launch. Oh, and…good luck, players." The hooded figure disappears and so does the barrier circle.

I sink to the ground in shock. I am no longer crying because I think I cried all my tears out. Kirito and Klein are talking, maybe arguing, but I'm not really hearing them. I wipe my tears and think of my family. The last time I saw them I was arguing with my mom about how I'd do the laundry later, after I started my game. Dad said he was gonna rent a movie and we'd watch it tonight. Will mom and dad feed my cat? What about my friends? Are they in this game too? I stand up and see Kirito waving goodbye. I wave back and turn to Klein.

"I'm sorry you had to see that breakdown of mine earlier. I…I'm not too happy to see my actual self again. Especially in a video game where I can look like anything." I shrug my shoulders.

"Hey, you look alright to me. Pretty, in fact." I blush in response. Never has a boy called me pretty.

"I…um…I actually have a hut I built out in the woods. For now, I'm going to head back there. You are welcome to join." He smiles. "If you want, of course!" I quickly add.

"Actually, my friends are somewhere in this plaza. I have to find them. But, if that offer still stands in the future, I will definitely drop in. Cool?" He offers a fist. I guess to bump it? So I do.

"Yes. Cool. Hey, add me as a friend. That way you know where I am. Being a beta tester I kinda know a few tips and tricks. Ever need any advice or something, come find me." I open my main menu and add him. His face and name ping into the window. He is my third friend. Next to my first two friends there is a little skull icon. I tap it and it says, 'Deceased.'

"Hey. It's okay." Klein says as I start to tear up again. "Here." He accepts my friend request. "Now you'll know where I am."

I wipe away yet more tears. "I guess this means I can now stalk you, huh?"

Klein lets out a huge laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Yeah it does. Hey, I needed a good laugh. Cheer up. You look like a fighter."

He turns to leave then saunters back. He extends a hand and says, "Hi. My name is Tsuboi Ryōtarō, Klein in game. I plan on not dying."

I blink a couple times before realizing I never told him OR Kirito my name. I take his hand with both of mine and shake it hard. "My name is Maya Mendoza, May in game. I also plan on not dying!"

Chapter two done! Lots of writing. My grandma kept asking me when I was gonna go to bed, lol. Comment and share. I love getting messages, too!


	3. Chapter 3-Back home

Chapter three yall! Thanksgiving was hell. Family got me sick for the fifth year in a fucking row haha. So heres another chapter to make you happy. As always, comments and likes are hella appreciated. I do not own SAO or any of its characters, only my own OC Maya.

He turns to leave then saunters back. He extends a hand and says, "Hi. My name is Tsuboi Ryōtarō, Klein in game. I plan on not dying."

I blink a couple times before realizing I never told him OR Kirito my name. I take his hand with both of mine and shake it hard. "My name is Maya Mendoza, May in game. I also plan on not dying!"

A couple hours later

As I got back to my house, I slammed the door and feel to my knees. I looked down my shirt and felt my cheeks turn wet. Tears began gushing out of my eyes and snot poured out of my nose. I was shaking uncontrollably and my eyes started to get blurry. The room began to feel so small yet it was so big at the same time. I heaved for air and I started to get dizzy. The edges of my vision started to blacken and sweat was getting in my eyes. I got in one last breath before smashing my head into the floor.

When I woke up it was dark. I didn't even know it could get dark in this game. Life? Do I call it life now? Technically it is my life now. Or, well, is until someone beats the 100th floor.

'I certainly won't.' I think. I push myself off the ground and dust off my pants. Virtual dust. 'Man,' I think. 'This is going to take some adjusting to.' I walk over to my kitchen and pull put my golden pan. A snack should cheer me up. Being in a virtual world I can eat anything I choose. I choose a boar steak from the kitchen inventory and chop it up. A little spice here, some gravy there, and my dinner was done. In the real world it would have taken me an hour, but it took no more than ten minutes here. I plated my food and sat at the table. Wiping away a tear I took a bite of the delicious food.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey! May!"

I walked over to the door and there stood Klein. And three other guys. I blinked a couple times to adjust to the dark outside.

"Kelin. What are you doing here? It's like…what time is it anyways?" I usher the four boys in and they head straight for the kitchen.

"We got kinda lonely huddled up in the forest and I noticed you were close by. Hey! You made food! Turns out we have to eat to survive in this game…world…place." Klein pulled my plate towards him and took a bite. "Hey! This is really good! You are amazing at cooking!"

The other guys tried taking food from his plate but Klein fended them off with his fork. They looked at me for help.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I will make more." Minutes later I had four more plates and placed them in front of them. "Yes, there you go. My name is May. And you are?"

The chubbier one spoke up. "I'm Tomo. The one with glasses if Jiro and the short one is Sho. Thank you for the food."

"Yes. Thank you. It's quite good!" Jiro nodded. He looked no more than 15, a couple years younger than me. I nodded and gave him a smile.

I grabbed my own plate and sat down. "So Klein. What brings you to my humble home?"

With a mouthful of boar, Klein responded, "We were chopping wood to make beds for the night. We got tired and took a nap. Before you know it, it's dark! Luckily I remembered you added me and I just followed you on the tracker map." He swallowed and sighed.

"This food is so good. Did you cook in the real world?" Sho asked.

We sat for about two hours and just talked, laughed, even forgot for a moment we were stuck in a death trap where we could die at any moment. It was wonderful and scary at the same time. Sho and Jiro passed out on my couches and Tomo claimed my bed. Klein washed the dishes and sat back down.

"I'm sorry we invaded your personal area. We will be out of your hair first thing in the morning." He adjusted his position to look at me. "So, May, what brings you to SAO?"

The question kind of took me aback. "What? Oh! Well…um…." I stammered.

Klein laid his hand on my shoulder. He looked so much taller this much closer. "It's okay, May. Take your time."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Well, in America, in the real world, I am very sick. My heart is very weak and does not work well. I have had lots of surgeries to try and fix it but…nothing has worked so far." I take a deep breath and continued. I could feel Kelin's hand stiffen on my shoulder.

"It started when I was about six or seven, I can't remember. We were in Mexico visiting my Abuela. My, uh, grandma in Spanish. While I was playing outside I collapsed and wound up in the hospital. I stayed there for three months before they could being me back to the United States. I have been in and out of hospitals, had countless surgeries, and ended up with multiple scars. Buying this game, buying any video game, was an escape for me. In games I can run and jump and fight and shoot without worrying I'll end up dead from a heart attack. So far I have been able to do all those things but when we reverted to our actual looks I ended up with my scars as well." I was trying my best not to cry. Klein tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm not used to people touching me. I've been such a fragile kid that my parents are scared to hug me in case I break in their arms." I began to cry again, but stopped when I felt Klein's arms around me.

"Stop crying, Maya. In this game, you can be anyone you want, even if you look like yourself. And scars aren't a bad thing. They show you have fought hard and lived. You'll survive this too."

I continued to cry and cry. I let Klein hold me until I stopped. He didn't let go until I was ready. I couldn't remember the last time someone held me like this. I patted his arm to signal him to let go and he did. Wiping away my tears, I let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not this weepy. With what happened in the square and stuff. I'm just glad I have someone to talk to. Thank you, Klein." I held his hand for a second before standing up. I walked to the closet and pulled out two rolled up futons.

"We might as well get some sleep, eh? Tomorrow will be a long day. Plus, for being such a good friend, I have a surprise foe you in the morning." Klein smiled and took off his jacket, setting it on the chair.

"Thank you again, May, for letting us stay with you. We'll make it up to you somehow. For now I will say good night."

"And sweet dreams." I booped him on the nose, just as my mother would do to me before I went to bed. He let out a breathy laugh and laid down. I settled into my own futon and closed my eyes. Tomorrow will be hard but I will get through it. And then I will get through the next day. And the day after that. I just hope my parents are doing okay.

I let out a huge sigh and roll on my side. 'Hmm,' I wonder. 'I hope I can find more boar to make more food.' Within seconds I am asleep and dreaming.

Okay! Chapter three is done! My grandma kept telling me to go to sleep. Old people sure enjoy complaining at us youngins lol. Like and comment, share and reshare!


	4. Chapter 4-Panic

Chapter four is heeerrreee. I honestly don't know how many chapters ill end up doing but I know it will be close to ten or something. Maybe a little more. Anyways, enjoy. Maybe leave a comment or like it. Makes me happy I do not own SAO or any of its characters, just my own OC Maya.

. I settled into my own futon and closed my eyes. Tomorrow will be hard but I will get through it. And then I will get through the next day. And the day after that. I just hope my parents are doing okay.

The next morning

Sun ray hit my face and made my eyes lids crinkle. I was dreaming about my Dad making pancakes. They had smelled so real. I could still smell them. Wait…no I really do smell pancakes. At least…I think they're pancakes. I get up out of the futon and none of the boys are asleep. Rolling up my futon, I put it away in the cupboard and roll up Klein's too. I walk into the Kitchen and see Tomo and Klein at the stove arguing about something. There is a small smoke stream coming from the stove. Jiro and Sho are nowhere to be seen. I sneak back into my room and close the door.

My closet inventory holds lots of dresses and armor and shoes. I pick a nice green dress with a dagger holster. Leather boots and a nice scarf to top it all off. Back in the kitchen, Tomo hears me walk in and smiles.

"Good morning, Miss May! Klein and I are trying to make pancakes. Shor and Jiro went out to kill more boar for you, seeing as how we ate almost all of yours last night." He pulled out a chair for me and motioned me to sit down. I comply and plop into the kitchen chair. He lays a plate of pancakes in front of my, along with a fork and napkin.

"Thank you, Tomo. And you too, Klein." Klein turns around and smiles. I see him out more pancakes on a larger plate. He and Tomo fill their plates and sit down.

"I'm sorry if they are not as good as something you would make. My cooking skill is very small. I focus more on fighting and such."

"Oh hush now, Tomo. They are very good." I take another bite when Sho and Jiro waltz in, arms full of paper bundles.

"We come bearing gifts!" They drop the meat on the table and it scatters everywhere. Klein bonks their heads and yells at them, how they are being rude in this lady's house. I give a giggle, then start shaking my shoulders. I am soon laughing so loudly that Klein and the boys look at me.

"Miss May, you have such a lovely laugh!" Sho says. He sat next to me with a plate of pancakes. Jiro picked up the meat and put it in an empty basket. "Later," Sho asked, "will you make us dinner again?" Klein went to knock him on the head. I raised my hand to stop him.

"Yes." I responded. "I'll make dinner." Sho smiled.

Jiro laughed. "You're like a game mom haha."

I tilted my head quizzically. Jiro continued.

"In a lot of MMORPGs there will sometimes be a character, male or female, that everyone or those in a group will turn to for advice or whatnot. They end up being the Mom or Dad of the group. I knew Klein wasn't gonna be the Dad because he's too goofy and immature, even for an adult."

"Hey, I can be an adult when I want to." Klein retorted with a mouth full of pancakes. "And we can't come back tonight. We have to find our own place to sleep."

"Well, if you guys help me, I can add a little section to my house with more beds." The guys nodded.

We finished our breakfast, washed the dishes, then headed towards the forest. We all chose a tree for ourselves and began chopping. Since my level was higher than theirs, I could chop a tree down faster than them. By the time I finished my second they finished their first. A good couple hours later we had enough lumber for another section and some beds. Tomo and Klein carried it back while Jiro and Sho went with me to kill sheep so we could make the beds.

Sho tugged my sleeve. "Do we have to kill sheep?"

"Sho, it's just a game. They are not real animals. Besides, what have you killed to make your skill level go up?"

"Um…so far nothing. I'm so new to this game. At games in general. Mom never let me get games. I am at-uh-my body is at my grandma's house. She minds to herself."

I started to get mad. There are kids stuck in this stupid game. Kids who can live full lives except they're stuck here. Me I could care less about. I'm not going to live that long anyways. But Sho, fuck, Sho could go on to own a company, get married and have three kids, or become a world renowned fighter pilot. Not…no. Not going to think about that.

Jiro clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sho. I killed those boar so I can show you the gist of how this works."

I nodded. "Me too. I was a beta tester so my level is a little high than yours. I will help you." Sho smiled.

We got to an open field. The field where I met Klein and Kirito. There were some sheep to the right and a couple boar to the left. We headed towards the sheep. I took out my daggers, Jiro had a bow, and Sho had a sword. It was almost bigger than he was. I gifted Sho a smaller sword I had in my inventory and he seemed grateful. I showed Sho a simple thrust and parry move. Jiro seemed to know how to handle himself with his bow so he went on his own.

I motioned for Sho to move towards the sheep, but not too fast. He snuck around behind it and nudged it with his sword. Its health bar beeped, but it did not so much damage.

"Swing your sword and hit it." I said.

He closed his eyes and swung down. The sheep fell and it scattered into hundreds of little pixels. He smiled, realizing there wasn't any blood. He picked up the meat and wool it dropped. He tried again and succeeded. 20 minutes later we had all the wool we needed. Sho was smiling so big, I wanted to cry.

He ran over and I hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Sho." He hugged back then let go.

"Is that Jiro? What is chasing him?"

Jiro was running towards us, bow in hand, with a huge boar chasing after him. It would have been funny if this were not a game you could die in. I pulled out my daggers, but Sho grabbed his sword and ran towards the boar. I tried to stop him but he slipped from my hand. Jiro was getting closer and Sho stood with his sword pointed at the beast. Jiro shouted for Sho to move but he wouldn't have it. Jiro was getting closer and I wasn't going to reach Sho in time.

Jiro tripped and fell and that's when Sho ran. He collided with the boar and the beast burst into a bunch of particles. I was going to yell in excitement but I saw Sho fall and his health bar go red. I ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground. A tusk must have hit him because he was bleeding on his side. Being such a low level player it hurt it him to the point of almost dying. I wanted to cry but couldn't. I shouldn't.

"Sho. Sho, can you hear me? Come on, don't die. You can't." I picked him up with the help of Jiro and we started to run for the house. All my healing potions were home and I had to make it in time. Had to. I ran with all my might. As we neared the house I yelled out to Klein. He opened the door just in time. I scooted towards the bed and set him down. Tomo came over.

"Tomo, in the cupboard in the kitchen, the red one, there are a bunch of health potion. Grab a few and come back. Quickly!" Sho's health bar kept creeping lower and lower. I started to panic and could feel myself start to hyperventilate. Klein rubbed my back and brought me back to the present. His eyes looked so worried and serious at the same time. Tomo returned with potions. I gave one to Sho. His health bar started to raise into the orange, then yellow, then it got green. He started to sit up but I stopped him. "Don't move yet. Sleep." He complied and went to sleep. Klein left to find Jiro.

I started to cry quietly, not realizing Tomo was still there. He put a hand on my back. I stood up and hugged him, crying into his body. He was so much bigger than me, his arms wrapped all the way around me. He kept saying how Sho was okay and I didn't have to cry. I know I didn't have to cry, I just…I had to cry. I almost witnessed this boy die before he could live.

Hours later, Sho woke up. I was the only one in the room when he did. I immediately hugged him and said, "Don't you do that again, boy. Or I will kill you myself." He giggled and hugged me back. We went outside to see Tomo, Jiro and Klein finishing the section. They walked over and we were all in a group hug, Tomo holding all of us. After many more tears, most from Jiro, we continued to work. By late afternoon I had another part to my house with four beds and four boys to fill them.

"If anyone saw this they'd think I ran a reverse harem." Klein and Tomo laughed. Sho asked what a harem was. I tussled his hair. "Not today." We went in and they all claimed a bed for themselves. Klein insisted this was temporary, until they could find or build their own place. I brushed it off, happy to have company. And body guards, for that matter. Then we went into the main house for an early dinner of the boar Sho killed. Later that night I decided to make Sho armor from the hide of the boar. Klein asked what my surprise was.

"Right! I totally forgot haha." I got up and went to my room. He raised an eyebrow. "It's not what your're thinking, pervert. Come here."

Klein followed me to my room. I opened the closet and pulled an armor from the inventory. He stared in awe. It was suitable to last him a couple levels. He asked how I got it.

"Well while I was beta testing I was always sending reports to the company about what was going well, what went wrong, what could they do to make game play better. And they kept sending me all this armor and such. I keep it all in case one day I'll need it or whatever. This one I want to give to you because not only were you nice to me but you…listened to me. Plus it's red and goes with your hair."

He hugged me in thanks and equipped it. "Snazzy." He said. I laughed. He motioned for me to join him back with the other guys.

The day ended with us laughing and telling embarrassing storied from the real world. Tomo won the story contest. He had been caught in public in nothing but tighty whities after the basketball team hid his clothes. I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard. Sho fell asleep by the fire so I carried him to his bed. Tucking him in, I brushed away hair from his face. He was only 14, he had told me earlier, but right now he looked like a child. He was a child, compared to me. I kneeled by his bed and whispered to him, "Thank you for trusting me. I will keep you safe no matter what." I got up and left the room, ready to go to sleep and face yet another day of Aincrad.

WAHHH Sho is becoming my favourite T_T He and May will become my BROtp before this is all over lol. Comment, messages, and likes are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5-Floor 1 and fishing

Chapter 5 is here! This is in tune with episode 2 of SAO. I found a website that has the entire series written out so its hella useful. I do not own SAO or any of its characters, just my own OC Maya.

He was a child, compared to me. I kneeled by his bed and whispered to him, "Thank you for trusting me. I will keep you safe no matter what." I got up and left the room, ready to go to sleep and face yet another day of Aincrad.

1 month later

"Miss May, are we going to the plaza today?" Sho asked. He was putting supplies in his inventory. I always made sure he had enough health potions since that dreadful day.

"Yes we are, Sho. I need fishing bait. I want to go fishing today. Do you want to join me? Or would you rather me show you some more fighting moves?"

Sho shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I don't see myself as a fighter."

"Neither did I until I had to save myself from a heard of boar. Maybe you can learn just enough to take care of yourself. But not today, no, today we're going fishing!" I always loved the idea of fishing in the real world but never got to go. I was always too weak to hold the rod when I had something on the line. But here I can go fishing whenever I wish. I equipped my daggers. Sho exited the house and I locked the door behind us.

Klein, Jiro and Tomo left a few days after the boar incident but Sho wanted to stay. I was happy to have him with me. Klein promised to become very powerful and skilled enough to protect me and Sho in the future. I gave Jiro and Tomo armor like Kleins. Sometimes I follow them on my map, always in a group they are. They mentioned they wanted to join a guild of some kind. It is safer that way, I do know this. I just haven't found the right one yet.

By the time we got to the plaza the sun was high in the sky. Shops were open and players were in and out in the blink of an eye. Sho grabbed my hand like a child would their mother's. I squeezed his hand a little and we set off into the plaza. A group of people were gathered to the far right. Some were standing and watching a blue haired man while some sat on the stone bleacher like seats. We could over hear them all arguing.

"Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my "job" as being a knight."

A couple people sneered. "There's no job system in this game!"

Diabel turned towards the shouter. "You should be taking this seriously! Is this meeting a joke too? Well, today, our party found the boss room. It's at the top of the tower."

Sho tugged my sleeve and pointed. "Can we go listen to them even if we're not fighting?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, why not?" We chose a seat kind away from everyone but within earshot of them. Diabel spoke again.

"To reach the second floor we have to defeat the boss, and tell everyone waiting at the Town of Beginnings that it IS possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty. Do you all agree?"

Everyone clapped in response and some passersby were clapping as well. Diabel raised a hand to silence them

"Great. Then everyone divide into parties of about six. You three with me."

I looked around hoping no one would choose the skinny girl and the little kid with her. Luckily no one seemed they were looking our way. As I scanned I saw Kirito scooch to a hooded player. He was saying something but I couldn't hear what. I waved to him and he waved back. I motioned for us to sit by him and he nodded. Sho and I trotted over and sat down.

"Hey, Kirito. I haven't seen you since the first official day. How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Leveling up slowly but surely." He motioned with his head to Sho. "Who are you?"

Sho smiled. "I'm Sho! I was a beginner player, unlike Miss May. She saved my life from a boar so I tag along to keep her company."

Kirito let out a breath as if he was laughing. "I'm Kirito." Before he could say more a player jumped to the center.

"Hold on!" He shouted. "My name is Kibaou and I need to say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand of us what have died so far."

Diabel stepped toward him. "Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?" I felt myself stiffen.

Kibaou nodded. "Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners and they all disappeared! They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves so only they could get stronger. And then they ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their hands and knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they can't trust us."

I looked over to Kirito. He was shaking a little. I rested a hand on his arm and he looked at me. "You were a beta tester right?" He asked. I nodded, knowing he was one also. Someone else got up to speak.

"May I speak? My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize and provide compensation. Correct?"

Kibaou nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Egil continued. "You got the guide book, didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store." Kibaou nodded again and Egil continued. "It was compiled from information by the beta testers. Listen, everyone had equal access to this information and even still many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we can lean from their deaths and how that can help is defeat the boss."

Kibaou sat down looking defeated, no argue to lash back with. Everyone else sat back down. I turned to Kirito.

"Hey. Can…can I add you? I was kinda worried when I didn't see you again. Klein and I have become close friends and I was hoping we'd be the same. Maybe not close close but enough for you to ask for help if you need it or whatever. I don't know, it's just a thought." Just then a notification came up in front of my face. It read "Player Kirito would like to add you." I accepted and smiled. "Thanks. Now maybe I won't worry so much haha."

Diabel got up to speak again. I waved my hand to signal to Sho that we're leaving. I turned to Kirito. "It was good to see you again. I have a cabin in the woods if you want to drop by. Anytime, really. We're getting supplies to go fishing. Have fun fighting the floor boss!" Sho and I waved goodbye and left, no one noticing our absence. I head Diabel say something about a sword and attack pattern but it did not matter to me. I am not here to fight. There are plenty of other players to that. I am here to live.

Couple hours later

Sho and I sat on the dock with you shoes off, swinging our feet as we cast our rods for the ump-teenth time. We already had a basket full of fish so now we were just fishing for fun. I had my map up to the left of me so I could see where everyone was. Kirito was arriving at the boss level, Klein, Tomo, and Jiro seemed to be with a larger group in a field somewhere.

My rod pulled and I reeled in slowly making sure not to snap my line. It tugged some more but finally I reeled in a big fish, the size of a dog. Sho helped me pull it onto the dock. His face was the same as mine. This fish had gold fins and rainbow scales. A little box appeared above it. It read "You caught the Rainbow Fish! You get the choice of one of the following: A) A customized house of your choice on any level (when available) B) The ability to run a store/inn C) Eat this fish for a chance to gain a new skill option"

Sho squeeled. "Oh man, Miss May. Are you going to choose something? Pick the new skill option! Wow, you're so lucky." He ran his hand across the fish.

"Hmm…I think I will take the fish home and keep it until I need to make a decision like this." Just then another box appeared under the first one.

"Save this fish for a rainy day?"

I tapped the yes option and the fish appeared in my inventory. Sho sighed. "Why are you saving it? You should have totally used it!" I laughed and rumpled his hair. I sat back down and cast my rod. Sho did the same. We started to talk a little bit.

"Hey, Miss May. I just…I want to say thank you again for saving my life. I don't think I really did thank you." He started to cry. "I-I don't know what my parents would do if I died. Even though I am the fifth kid, I know they love me. A-and you showed me such kindness and you didn't even know me." He began to cry uncontrollably, barely getting a word out. "I-I want tuh-to thank you buh-but I don't know huh-how." I set down my rod and grabbed him, pulling him to my chest.

"Ssshhh, Sho. It's okay. You being alive is thanks enough. You wanting to stay with me is enough. Really. It makes me so happy to hear you say all this." He hugged me back, bawling into my shoulder. I could feel his fingers digging into my back as if if he let go he would disappear into nothing. After a couple minutes of this he let go and wiped his nose and eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying. I'm too old to cry."

I gently patted his cheek. "Don't say that. I'm 18 and I cry all the time. It doesn't matter your age or gender, crying is okay. Now, do you want to keep fishing or go home?" His head perked up at the word home.

"I can call your cabin home?"

I laughed. "It's your home if you want it to be. It can be our home." He laughed in response.

"Yes. Let's go home." So we packed up our fish and rods and walked back to the cabin. Back to home.

Couple hours later. Night time.

The virtual sun had just set and I got a message from Kirito. Sho was asleep so I went into the living room to read it. It stated that he and the group had beaten the first floor boss and that they lost a couple people in the process. He then asked if my offer to drop by was still good. I wrote him a reply, saying how I was proud of him for defeating the first floor boss and yes he can still drop by. I sent it off and sat by the fire. There was a knock on my door.

When I opened it there stood Kirito in a black jacket, looking exhausted. I motion for him to come in. He plopped onto a chair in front of the fire. He rested his head in his hands and didn't say anything for a long time. I made him a sandwich which I set in front of him. I sat with him and waited for him to say something.

Maybe a half hour passed before he said something. Finally, I heard him say, "I couldn't save them." I scooted closer and he just repeated, "I couldn't save them."

"Kirito…" I rested a hand on his back but he shivered at my touch. I tried again and he allowed it. I saw a tear fall to the ground. "Hey." I said. "Kirito. What's wrong?"

He tried to say something but a whimper came out instead. He shook and started to cry harder. I rubbed his back to try and soothe him. He then started to talk. "I couldn't save them. He died in my arms and I couldn't make him not die. The boss was defeated but at what cost? They weren't strong enough. Kibaou was right. We beta testers are to blame. For the two thousand deaths and anymore that happen along the way. I-" He lost his words and continued to cry. This continued for about an hour before Kirito could catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you. I really didn't have anyone else to talk to." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Is that sandwich for me?" I nodded. He picked it up and took a bite. His eyes got big. "Wow. This…this is amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks. I spent a lot of my time on my cooking skill. I'm not much of a fighter but I can cook like nobody's business." He chuckled and finished the sandwich. "Hey, if you need a place to sleep I have a couple extra beds."

"No. I have a room rented in the Town."

I grabbed his arm. "I insist. Please. Don't be afraid to take a little help, Kirito. That's what friends do." I took his plate and he sighed.

"Yes, Mom." He walked towards the sofa and sat down.

"Oh no, I have a bunch of spare beds. Down the hall. Sho is sleeping so be quiet." Kirito whispered a thank you and made his way to a bed. I swept the floor to get rid of the virtual dirt he dragged in and put out the fire. I got into my own bed and thought about what Kirito called me. He called me mom, even in jest. I guess Klein was right. I was becoming a game mom. I turned out my light and went to sleep. I dreamed that night of rainbow fish tap-dancing.

Ok! Chapter five is done! Man, that was a long one. I had to get everything in! Look at kirito letting his emotions get everywhere. Poor baby T_T. What should Sho and Maya do now that a new level has opened up? Let me know your suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6-A New Homu

Chapter 6! Yay! Sorry it took so long. Usually I like to wait for comments about the last chapter but recently those have started to diminish. So please please PLEASE keep them coming. I do not own SAO or any of its characters, just my own OC Maya.

I swept the floor to get rid of the virtual dirt he dragged in and put out the fire. I got into my own bed and thought about what Kirito called me. He called me mom, even in jest. I guess Klein was right. I was becoming a game mom. I turned out my light and went to sleep.

May 3, 2023

Sho and I start to pack up the house. With more floors becoming available that means there are different beasts to defeat which means different food to try and make. Sho and I have discussed where to move to and we decided on floor 24 in the town of Panareze. I scouted ahead and found it to be very pleasant. Lots of water for fishing (which Sho has come to love) and lots of friendly people. I have been keeping a secret from Sho and moving is the perfect time to show him.

"Hey Sho?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Ya know how we let people stay here and I cook them food and they sometimes leave a bit of coin in return? How do you feel about that?" Of course I already know the answer.

"Oh gee, Miss May. I love it, actually." I feign surprise. "Yeah, really. Getting to meet all these awesome people, hearing their stories, what they did in the real world. And I love hearing them talk about how nice we are for letting them stay the night."

"Well," I said. "Then do I have a surprise for you." His face showed confusion. We continued to pack, reduced all the beds into cloth and wood and then set a FOR SALE sign out front. I sent messages to all the people who stayed with us, including Kirito and Klein and his gang and then we set off for the Plaza. The teleport gates are so interesting but I don't have time to figure out how they work.

At the plaza a couple people waved to us, noticing our big bags. One player, I think his name is Jenji, ran up to us. He asked us what we were doing.

"We're moving! To the 24th floor." Sho smiled big.

"That's great! Will you still let people stay with you if they need to?" Jenji asked.

"As a matter of fact, we will have LOTS of room for people. As well as food." Sho tilted his head in question. "You'll see. Nice to see you again, Jenji." We made our way for the teleportation gate. Sho has ventured all the way to floor 15 to level up but he has not gone farther than that. I explore every floor when it becomes available, just so I know the area.

We get to the town of Panareze. The sun was shining and birds flew overhead. I heard Sho let out a breath of air in awe. He dropped his bags and took it all in. I set mine down too to also enjoy the view. We sat on a bench. After a couple minutes Sho stood up. "So," he stated, hands on his hips. "you said you have a surprise for me."

"Yes I do, young sir. Follow me." We pick the bags back up and head into the town. We passed people fishing. Some were catching big fish, enough to feed two families. Past the general store and the weapons store we came to a vacant building. The FOR SALE sign had a big SOLD sign nailed to the front. I dropped my bags and spread out my arms. "Surprise!"

"Miss May, I knew we were going to get a house. Do Americans not know how surprises work?"

I laughed. "No no. Remember when I caught that fish that offered me one of three wishes? Well, I used my wish and bought us a store! We're going to turn it into a hotel or B&B type thing. Whatever they're called in this game. Inns? Whatever. We're gonna open one!"

Sho stood in silence then jumped in the air. "YES OMG THIS IS THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD MISS MAY WHEN WILL WE OPEN WHAT FOOD WILL WE HAVE HOW MANY ROOM DO WE HAVE A NO WEAPONS POLICY ARE WE A SAFE HOUSE WHAT ABOUT NO MAGIC HOW MUCH WILL PEOPLE PAY THIS IS SO GREAT IM SO EXCITED…" Sho went on and on and I let him. I love seeing him get happy and excited over something like this. It's almost been a year since we started this stupid game so to see him jump around as something as normal as opening an inn makes my heart warm.

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him jumping. "And the best part? I'm letting you name it." I pointed to where the name should be but there was just a blank board.

Sho tilted his head in thought. "Can…can we name it Hōmu?"

"That's Japanese for Home, right? That sounds perfect. Everyone will know it means this if a safe place." I suddenly felt a heavy weight wrap around me. Sho had grabbed my waist, his head on my chest. He seemed to be crying. I hugged him back. I didn't know the right words to say so I settled for the words of touch.

The Next Day

Sho and I had woken up early to set up our new inn. There were five rooms available and I was able to fit four bunk beds in each room. There was one other large room on the third floor which I turned into two rooms, one for me and one for Sho. I deposited all the extra armors and stuff into my own closets. In the kitchen area I stocked the fridge with what meat and fish and vegetables we had brought. Sho was building tables and chairs for the common room. The fireplace here was bigger than the one in the old house. Big enough to hold a cauldron over. After some talk over lunch, Sho and I agreed that the starting rates would be 100 Cor for two nights and 60 Cor for one night. Meals are not included and are priced fairly based on the prices from other floors. By mid-day the Inn was finished with only the sign out front to be done. I let Sho go fish for a couple hours while I painted the sign.

I traced the kanji in the common room then hung the sign. I wanted to paint it while it was hanging so I knew it wouldn't look tilted or something. I propped up a ladder against the front of the building and got to work. In the real world I can be somewhat of a perfectionist and I don't seem to be any different in Aincrad. I settled on a nice dark blue for the lettering and gold for the border designs. I was working so diligently I didn't hear a player calling my name.

"Maya."

Paint paint paint.

"Hey, May!"

Paint some more.

"MAYA!"

The sudden loud noise startled me so bad I jerked my body backwards. I could feel the ladder start to tilt back then it slamming against the house. I looked down and saw Tomo waving up at me. I smiled big and yelled, "CATCH ME!" I jumped and Tomo caught me just in time.

He laughed. "What are you doing on floor 24? I thought you and Sho were on the first floor?" I explained our situation.

"Hey, if you tell people about us I'll make you a special fish dish. It's got lemon and herbs and a little bit of beef broth in it."

Tomo laughed again. "As amazing as that sounds I don't have time. I'm scouting around for any big enemies. The guild we joined is asking us to level up quick. Wants us to be the number one guild or something."

"Jiro and Klein joined with you? That's great! When you see them let them know we moved."

"I will, Miss May. And I'll tell other players about you and your amazing cooking too!" He waved good bye and teleported away. As much as I love Tomo, I kinda wish I saw Klein instead. There's just something about him that…I don't know. It's not something I have ever experienced before. I climbed up my ladder and continued painting my sign. I was finished with the sign in 20 minutes. I climbed down and admired my handiwork.

"Not too bad." I said out loud. I went inside and put away what I was using. When I came out, Sho was walking in with three players. They had on full armor, red and white. They towered over little Sho. They stopped at the doorway but Sho continued in with a bag of fish.

"Are you a new business?" One of them asked.

"Yes. We are an inn, able to house about 40 or so people. Are you looking for somewhere to spend the night?" I put on an apron to look professional. Not much else to do.

"No. We are here to record that you have opened. Our leader wishes no know what every player is doing, fighting or otherwise." The tallest one walked around, looking at the tables and shelves. The other two stood at the doorway, hands on their swords. Sho stood close to my side. I had my own hand on a dagger. I am a measly level 23 and I know I can't beat these guys. But if I have to I will try. The tallest one finished walking around the room and stood in front of Sho and me.

"By order of our leader Heathcliff your establishment is under the protection of the Knights of the Blood guild. This will automatically put you within our guild. We know you two are not fighters so we will have your title written down as 'Home Mother and Son.' There is no denying this request. Any member of the Knights of the Blood will not have to pay for a bed or food for two nights of their stay."

The guild member pulled up his menu and tapped a couple buttons. A guild sign popped up next to my username on my own menu. Same thing with Sho. Sho looked at me and seemed to untense himself. The tall player bowed a goodbye and left with the two others. After they departed I sat on the floor shaking. Sho sat with me.

"Miss May?"

"I.." I gasped out. "I thought I was going to faint." Sho laughed and pulled me back up.

"Hey! Let's go to each city on each floor and post signs that we have an inn open. They can say 'Welcome Home. Home cooked meal and a warm bed at a low price. Rest those worn out bones with great company.'"

"Sho, that last part makes us sound like a whore house."

He laughed. "I'll work on that last sentence then."

I ruffled his hair. "Good. Now go get those fish in the fridge. Don't want them getting bad."

"Yes, mom!"

I looked at my menu once more. The little white and black cross next to my name made me feel uneasy somehow. Just then a message popped up in front of me from STAFF. I've gotten these before, usually with some kind of item attached. I opened the message and it read:

YOU HAVE BEEN HAND PICKED TO BE IN THE TOP GUILD. USE THIS POWER WISELY. ATTACHED ARE TWO SETS OF LIGHT ARMOR BEARING THE GUILD'S COLOURS. PLEASE WEAR THEM PROUD.

Two pairs are red and white armor materialized in my hands, one for Sho and one for myself. I equipped the armor but undid this because of a chill I felt crawl up my spine. 'I will give this to Sho. He can wear his if he chooses to.' I thought. To me, it felt like a gage wrapped around my body. I cannot explain it. All I know if that someone is watching me. Who that is, I do not know nor do I think I will find out.

End of chapter six! Awesome. Please please PLEASE let me know what you think of this story. It runs on your comments, nice or not. Again, not sure when the next one will be up. Ive got a shit ton of anatomy work to do before the new year. I love all my readers! 3


	7. Chapter 7-Open for Business

Yeah, yeah. I know it took this long, whatever. Anywho, new chapter! I do not own SAO, only my own characters Specifically Maya aka May

To me, it felt like a gage wrapped around my body. I cannot explain it. All I know if that someone is watching me. Who that is, I do not know nor do I think I will find out.

May 17, 2023

It had been a few days since Sho and I opened Hōmu. There was one player who decided this was going to be his permanent place of residence and paid for a year in advance. He said he didn't mind bunking with other people but I know everyone needs their own space. Sho had gained more courage now that he was a part of the top guild. His fighting level had increased as well as his Speech level.

I myself had stayed at my level 23. I maxed out my cooking skill, though. Me and my golden frying pan were bringing in customers like no one else. I have had some NPC's come over and even ask me to stop. This just made me want to be an Inn keeper even more.

I was wiping down the bar counter when a familiar hooded figure came in. And a familiar red head followed soon behind. "Kirito! Klein! It feel like it's been forever since I've seen you! Come. Sit. Eat." I shooed away two drunk guild members and had Klein and Kirito sit at the bar. I made two plates of pancakes appear in front of them. "On the house, guys. Klein, I'm going to go get Sho. He'll want to see you."

As I walked away I felt a tug on my sleeve. Kirito had followed me. His face looked like he wanted to talk. I motioned for him to follow me upstairs. After telling Sho that Klein was here I closed my bedroom door. Kirito sat on the bed and fell back. I joined him, also falling back. We stayed like this for maybe five minutes until he spoke.

"I keep losing them, May." He covered his face with an arm. "Anyone I get close to, I lose them." I could hear his voice quiver as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Kirito, out there you are this bad ass beta tester who kills virtual demons. But with me, you are a scared teenage boy who just told me he can't get close to anyone." He inhaled, still not trying to cry. "You have seen me have a full blown panic attack and you still didn't judge me." I rubbed his arm to let him know I was there. That's when the tears flooded out.

"I hate this stupid game, May. I-I can't even huh-help a little girl. Shuh-she turned into pixels ruh-right in front of me." He heaved his whole body, turning on his side. I sat up, letting him rest his head on my lap. I quickly sent a message to Sho to take over for a while. Kirito clawed at something to hold so I gave him my hands. He held on so tight I didn't think he would ever let go. I wanted to rub his back, like my mom used to do for me when I got like this.

Kirito continued to heave and sob for 10 minutes then sat right up. He wiped his nose and eyes, nodded a thank you and made his way to the door. I grabbed his arm. "Hey!" He turned his head to look me in the eyes. His gaze was…almost dead. "You-you can't just come in here, cry on my lap and then walk away like it didn't happen!" I let go of his arm and rested a flat hand on his shoulder instead. "It is okay to have feelings, Kirito. Even in a virtual world."

He shook off my hand and walked downstairs. I could hear Klein calling out that he ate Kirito that he ate his pancakes. I got to the bottom of the stairs just as the door slammed closed. Where Kirito should have been stood a pretty red headed girl with two bigger guys. She walked in and looked around. The other two players sat down at a table. They were all wearing the same coloured armor, like the armor I was gifted by the Knights of the Blood.

I waltzed over and waved at all three. "Hello!" I chirped. "Welcome to Hōmu! My name is May and I will be serving you today! Because we are under the protection of the Knights of the Blood, all its members eat for a discounted price! If you wish to stay for an extended period your first two nights and two meals are on us. Now, what can I get you today?" I was ready to scribble down a note. The blond guild member ordered a potato dish and the other wanted a burger. I turned to the girl. She looked at me and smiled.

"Coffee and a slice of your best cake." Her smile made me blush. I scurried to the kitchen to start on their dishes. Sho entered with a tray full of dishes. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Sho, you like to visit the headquarters. Who is that red headed lady with the two bigger guild members?" Sho turned to look out the kitchen window and I pointed to the far left.

Sho nodded in their direction. "That's Captain Asuna, Miss May. She is the sub-leader to the Blood of the Knight guild. She's also right hand to Heathcliff, the strongest player in Aincrad. Some members, including myself, like to call her The Flash. Whenever she fights, she's super-fast; her and her rapier can defeat anything!" Sho walked away making whooshing sounds, pretending to swing a sword.

I continued to stare at Asuna. Her hair was so silky and long. Her neck was slightly turned showing the muscle. Her fingers were sleek, almost perfect for hand holding. A guild member said something and she laughed and oh man, what a laugh. It sounded like crystal clear water and I could feel my arms get heavy. A customer congratulated her on something and she flashed him a smile and mouthed 'thank you.' I quickly put their dishes on my tray and dashed out. I too wanted to be told 'thank you' by Captain Asuna.

At their table the two male members nodded in thanks. Asuna reached out and took her coffee cup from my hands, gently grazing my fingers with hers. She opened her mouth to say something but it wasn't a thank you.

"You were with Kirito. That day in the plaza where the large group was planning to beat the first floor boss." I was taken back and blinked. She spoke again.

"Yeah. It's May, right? Kirito and I sometimes catch up and he talks about you. Mostly your kindness." I heavy sighed and laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. You took me by surprise. Yeah, yeah. I met Kirito and Klein on the first official day. I was a beta tester as was he. I am not much of a fighter so I do not know why I was recruited into the guild. I am not doing much of a service." Asuna blinked in question. "I mean, I am not doing anything important. Unlike you, Captain Asuna."

"Miss May, you are important. Everyone in the guild plays their part and no one is more important than the other. And anyways, Heathcliff himself requested that you be part of our guild." Asuna sipped her coffee and took a bite of the cake I brought her. "This is amazing. What kind of cake is this? Your cooking skill must be crazy."

"It-it's peach, Ma'am. Hea-Heathcliff REQUESTED I be in the guild? How does he know me?" I pointed to myself just to reiterate that she was talking about me.

"He heard it from a player who tried out to be in our guild. He was talking about how great you were. Actually, he's sitting over that. The red headed boy." Asuna pointed to Klein at the bar. I went back behind the bar and knocked on the counter in front of Klein's face.

"Why you speaking highly of me, Klein?" I gave him a sly smirk and picked up Kirito's empty dish. "I was just told that Heathcliff had me put into the guild because you spoke highly of me." Klein slurped down his bite of pancake and sighed.

"I knew this would come back to me, haha. Yeah, I tried out for the Knights of the Blood. Someone complimented the armor I was wearing, the set you gave me. People kept asking if you were an old lady, the way I talked about you." I smacked his arm.

"You told me you didn't want to be a member of a guild but to be a leader. What happened?"

"-sigh- Alright. The group of guys that I started this game with, we got together and all decided to try out for a guild. We didn't make it into the top one so we just made our own. Yeah I'm the guild leader. I came here today to ask you to be a part of our guild. Looks like I'm too late." I took his hand.

"If I wasn't a part of the Knights of Blood I would take you up on that offer. I wish you had gotten her sooner, too." I tilted my head and gasped. "I just thought of a great idea." I strolled back over to Asuna.

"Ma'am? Is there any way I can talk to Heathcliff? In private, that is." The whole Inn went silent and a hundred eyes stared into my back.

And here it is! Comments and kudos and love are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8-Pet

I know this is a long time too late but heres chapter 8. I cant promise ill keep up with it like I used to cause of school. I will update when I can. I do not own any character from SAO except my OC May.

I strolled back over to Asuna. "Ma'am? Is there any way I can talk to Heathcliff? In private, that is." The whole Inn went silent and a hundred eyes stared into my back.

May 17, 2023

Asuna swallowed the piece of cake on her fork and replied, "What?"

I fiddled with my hands before speaking again. "Can…can I talk to Heathcliff? I mean, if he personally wanted me to join the guild then I would very much like to know why. Also, I have a request I'd like to ask of him. If…that isn't too much trouble?" I sucked in air all ready to be scolded for suggesting such a thing. Asuna just laughed.

"Of course you can talk to him. Here, let's add each other as friends. That way, when he tells me yes or no, I can let you know right away." An add friend request popped up in front of my face. I accepted it and the captain smiled. My heart melted right then and there. Asuna stood up and the two beefy guild members stood up with her.

"Thank you for the meal." Money was deposited in my account, my guess to pay for the meal even though it was free. I tried to send it back but she refused. "Nope. I can't just eat for free then run away. Now, I will go talk to Heathcliff. You should expect a message from me in, I should guess, three days? Maybe sooner? In any case, your food is delicious. Keep this up and you could open another inn on another floor." Asuna patted my arm and waved goodbye. I must have been lost in my own world for a couple seconds because Klein whistled at me.

"Well well well. Look who's the guild leader's pet." I stuck out my tongue at Klein. "What? I'm just saying. But ya know, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be his pet at all. So you can either thank me with more pancakes or, I don't know, make me pay for them." I rolled my eyes and walked behind the counter.

"I will give you free pancakes because you are such a wonderful friend." A plate of pancakes and sausage appeared in front of him. He did the traditional Japanese bow of thanks and took a big bite.

"Your cooking really is amazing, May." I blushed at his compliment and waved a hand. "Oh! I'm starting to notice that people with red hair make you blush. You got a thing for me, May?" I threw a towel in his face and stuck my tongue out.

"The only thing I have for you is a pain in my ass!" Klein laughed and continued to eat. Truth was, I did have a thing for him. A…romantic thing. He helped me in my darkest time, he saw me when I was vulnerable. He is the reason I wake up in the morning. I felt a tug on my sleeve and Sho was carrying a letter.

"Miss May, Kirito gave me this right before you left." He handed it to me then went to take more food orders. I sat down next to Klein and opened the letter.

Kirito's handwriting was very unique. Loops and swirls made it look feminine but the consonants made it feel masculine. There were only two sentences written.

"May, thank you for being there when I need you to be there. Next time we will have that heart to heart talk, I promise. K."

I held the letter to my chest and closed my eyes. Klein tapped my shoulder.

"Letter from Kirito?" I nodded and sighed.

"Klein, he's hurting. He's hurting in a way no teenage boy should hurt. I wish I could…I wish he would just…" I let out all the air in my lungs and rested my head on the bar. Klein rubbed my back and I felt a shiver run up my spine. I turned my head to face him.

"I wish I could just end this stupid game so we could all go home."

Klein tightened his lips and chuckled. "Well, for now, this is home. You are home. For a lot of players, even. You, May, are so strong and helpful and nice and just all over amazing." I sat up and hugged him tight. He wrapped both arms around me and squeezed slightly. Suddenly a pair of smaller arms wrapped me too. Sho had joined in on our hug. I laughed and pulled away.

"Thank you, Klein. That is what I needed to hear right now." I stood up and deposited Kirito's note in my inventory. "Sho, do you have a hold on the inn? I just need some alone time right now." Sho nodded furiously and went to the kitchen to cook. I turned back to Klein.

"Want to go for a walk? You did have three plates of pancakes." Klein stood up and held the front door open for me. We walked for a little bit, not talking. We walked from little island to the next with the floating bridges. Finally, we chose a beach on a smaller island and sat down. I took my shoes off and stuck my toes in the water. Klein did the same.

For a while we didn't say anything but then he spoke. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Klein dug his fingers in the sand and scooped up a handful. "Like, when we do get out of here, will reality feel the same? I know this sand is all computerized and stuff but it feels so real."

"It feels real because we are really here. Well, with our minds, that is." I scooped up water in my hands. "This is all computerized, yes, but it's as real as it can get because even though our bodies aren't here our minds are. And that's just as powerful as being here physically." I let the water fall between my fingers.

"Who did you leave behind? Ya know, back in reality."

"I left my mom and dad. I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me since I was in and out of the hospital a lot. I left behind a girl."

Klein raised an eyebrow. "A girl, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Karina. The city my parents and I live in is very diverse, people from all over the world live there. Karina and her parents were from Germany. We once shared a hospital room together when I was 8. She lives there permanently because of something in her bones. We became really good friends and whenever I had to go back I would share her room with her."

"So…are you dating her?"

I shook my head. "I do love her, with all my heart. And maybe she knows it. I never told her, though, because she would say what I would say."

"Which is?" Klein laid a hand on my shoulder.

"That loving a dying girl is bad news for everyone." I started to cry but stopped myself. "That's what I love about this game. Here, I'm not sick. Here, I'm not the girl with a bad heart. I'm Miss May, I'm Mom, I'm….normal." I held Klein's hand on my shoulder. "What about you? Who'd you leave behind?"

"Well, there was this girl. We were together for a while but I made a mistake and she couldn't forgive me. One day, she decided to try and give me another chance."

"Did you get that chance?"

Klein's eyebrows furrowed. "We were supposed to meet at this café. The one where we originally met each other. I told myself, 'I'll start my profile then log off and go see her.' We all know how that turned out."

I held a hand to my mouth. "Oh, Klein. I'm so sorry. Does she know you're here? And that's why you didn't make it?"

"Probably not." Klein sighed real heavy. "She was supposed to go to California to live with her sister. Meeting me was going to determine if she was going to leave or not. So she probably is there." He rested his forehead on his fist and let a single tear fall. I really didn't know what to do so I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and rested my head on his arm.

We sat like that for a while and watched the sun set. Even for a virtual sun it was still beautiful. Finally, once the stars came out, we walked back to the inn. Sho greeted us with a scolding for being away for so long. Klein hugged me goodbye and set off to join his guild. The last of the customers were either making their way upstairs to their beds or leaving. I offered to sweep since Sho did so much.

"Go to bed, I can close up. Yes, I'm sure. Don't argue with me. Go to bed!" I swatted his bottom with the broom and he giggled. I heard his room door close and I could finally put chairs up and sweep the dirt. I began to twirl and dance with the broom. I imagined music in my head and hummed an unknown tune. My feet crunched on fallen food causing it to pixelate and disappear. From far away it might look like I was dancing on fire crackers almost. I was so lost in my world I didn't see the two players enter.

I bumped into one of them and apologized. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Hey, um, we're closed at the moment. If you come back at seven we'll be open then." I tried to walk past them but the skinnier one grabbed my arm and squeezed. I tried to pry his fingers off but he just picked me up by my one arm.

"I heard you talking to that captain earlier. You know Heathcliff. Hurting you will hurt him."

The other one huffed. "Heck, we can kill her if we have to." He equipped a long sword and held it to my throat. Just he before he cut I held up my hand.

"Wait! I…I don't knoe Heathcliff personally. But I am about to have a meeting with him. If I don't show up he will know something is wrong." The two guild members looked at each other then set me down. I rubbed my arm, already noticing a bruise forming.

"Keep talking, girlie."

"Well, because I have a meeting with him I could bring you two as body guards. You would then have a real chance to attack Heathcliff when he least expects it." I could see the players mentally figuring out what to say. The bigger one grabbed me by the neck and picked me up, shoving me against a wall.

"You will let us know when you have a meeting with Heathcliff. Paint an x in blue on your sign when you know when it is. Tell anyone about this meeting and next time we won't be this nice." He dropped me and I crumpled on the floor, coughing and gasping for air. They left the door open on their way out.

I pushed myself off the floor and closed the door. My first instinct was to message Kirito and tell him what happened. But I valued my life more than help. I was stuck in a situation where I had to help myself instead of being helpless. I went to my room and equipped my best armor and best swords. I then made my way for one floor up. If I was going to defend myself next time, I had to be better at combat. Next time, I wasn't going to be a coward. Next time I was going to take care of them myself.

Long chapter! Yall deserve it, youre so amazing. Leave nice comments and kudos!


End file.
